dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Maria Canals
Maria Pilar Canals (b. 28 September, 1966), is an American actress. DCAU Filmography *"Aftershock" - Shelly Sandoval *"They're Playing My Song" - Shelly Sandoval *"Winds of Change" - Shelly Sandoval *"The Big Leagues" - Shelly Sandoval *"Brother-Sister Act" - Shelly Sandoval *"Static Shag" - Shelly Sandoval *"Bad Stretch" - Shelly Sandoval *"The Usual Suspect" - Shelly Sandoval *"A League of Their Own" - Hawkgirl *"Consequences" - Shelly Sandoval *"Trouble Squared" - Shelly Sandoval *"Flashback" - Shelly Sandoval *"Blast from the Past" - Shelly Sandoval *"Secret Origins" - Hawkgirl *"In Blackest Night" - Hawkgirl *"Injustice for All" - Hawkgirl *" War World" - Hawkgirl *"The Brave and the Bold" - Hawkgirl *"Fury" - Hawkgirl *"Legends" - Hawkgirl *"Metamorphosis" - Hawkgirl *"The Savage Time" - Hawkgirl *"Twilight" - Hawkgirl *"Tabula Rasa" - Hawkgirl *"Only a Dream" - Hawkgirl *"Hearts and Minds" - Hawkgirl *"A Better World" - Hawkgirl/Justice Lord Hawkgirl *"Eclipsed" - Hawkgirl *"The Terror Beyond" - Hawkgirl *"Secret Society" - Hawkgirl *"Hereafter" - Hawkgirl *"Comfort and Joy" - Hawkgirl *"Wild Cards" - Hawkgirl *"Starcrossed" - Hawkgirl *"The Return" - Hawkgirl *"Wake the Dead" - Hawkgirl *"The Doomsday Sanction" - Hawkgirl *"The Balance" - Hawkgirl *"Hunter's Moon" - Hawkgirl *"Panic in the Sky" - Hawkgirl *"Divided We Fall" - Hawkgirl/Justice Lord Hawkgirl *"Epilogue" - Hawkgirl *"I Am Legion" – Hawkgirl/Fire *"Shadow of the Hawk" - Hawkgirl *"Grudge Match" – Hawkgirl/Fire *"Ancient History" - Hawkgirl *"Destroyer" - Hawkgirl }} Background Information Born to Cuban parents in Miami, Florida, Canals received her Theatre degree from the University of Miami and appeared in several stage productions in both Miami and Los Angeles, including Change of Heart" at the Mark Taper Forum. Other stage work includes roles in ''Chilean Holiday, Hedda Gabler, A Touch of the Poet, Mixed Blessings, The House of Blue Leaves and The Glass Menagerie. She made her network television debut in the 1993 TV series Key West and has appeared in such films as America's Sweethearts and The Master of Disguise. She won an ALMA (American Latino Media Arts) Award in 2002 for her work on the television series "Brothers Garcia," and has also worked on the Telemundo series Marielena and Corte Tropical for Univision. Canals was the Female Lead on The Tony Danza Show, and she's had guest-starring roles on Curb Your Enthusiasm, George Lopez, The Loop, Popular, Veronica's Closet, Caroline in the City and Almost Perfect, as well as recurring roles in Beggars & Choosers for Showtime and the PBS series American Family. Film work includes Master of Disguise and My Family / Mi Familia, with Edward James Olmos, Jimmy Smits and Esai Morales. She has appeared as a regular in several productions for the Disney Channel, including The Proud Family", and most recently, as Theresa Russo, the mother to a trio of magically-gifted teenagers, on ''The Wizards of Waverly Place. She is also slated to appear in Disney's original movie Camp Rock. Canals's other voice work includes: a recurring role on Danny Phantom as the title character's high school crush, Paulina; the video game Grim Fandango as Mercedes "Meche" Colomar; and Sunset Boulevardez on Proud Family. Canals is married to actor David Barrera, with whom she has two children. She is now usually credited as Maria Canals-Barrera. Trivia On the special feature Voices of Justice," she commented that she loves voice-over work because of the challenge of conveying everything with only her voice. In response to a question from Phil LaMarr whether the character of Hawkgirl requires her to act differently, she joked "You always remind me, 'She's a warrior.' Oh yeah, right, she's a ''warrior!" External Links * Canals, Maria Canals, Maria Canals, Maria